Normal
by chibismiles5266
Summary: With everyone she was so kind and carefree. Why was it so different with him?


**Disclaimer:I Do Not Own Naruto**

* * *

**Normal**

He saw how she acted around everyone else. She was so casual and carefree; nothing really seemed to faze her. Away from her father and overbearing cousin, she seemed rather happy. Of course, there were moments where she'd falter some, but she'd get back up with little to no difficulty. She'd changed minimally over the years, but that was something he liked about her.

He found himself taking quick glances at her now and then. It wasn't anything he thought should be hidden, or sneaked. He thought it was alright. It was an observation, purely an observation, and he convinced himself. But something inside him made him wary about these momentary peeks.

When he was younger someone told him that she had an interest in him. Being ignorant, he had said he liked her as well. "Yeah, she's a good friend." He remembered saying. Now older, and much (not really) wiser, he realized he got the message wrong, very wrong. He feels stupid even thinking about it.

When he would see her around, she'd be with a select few, chatting away so freely, like she'd been so open all her life. On several occasions, he'd attempt to join in on the conversation, but she would always excuse herself after he'd stepped in.

He knew girls were different. They could be fickle, but how would he know? The only girls he truly knew were Tsunade, and Sakura, and she was nothing like the two. If anything she was the farthest thing from them. He concluded, out of insistent observation, she had to be unlike any girl he's ever met.

"That's a girl you marry." He remembers Jiraiya saying, along with a few dirty things to follow.

A crooked smile graced his face suddenly.

Then he frowned.

If she liked him why was she avoiding him? It didn't make any sense. She wasn't a rude girl, and it never seemed like she ever had ill intentions towards anyone. But it was clear she didn't want to be near him.

He tried to be as friendly as possible. Whenever she was there, he'd wave; offer her a seat if they happened to be eating at the same place, even turn into a perfect gentlemen and open doors. After the first few failed attempts, he was getting tired of being rejected, or at least it seemed like rejection. She'd look down, nod a thank you, or just leave, like she never noticed him there at all.

No one likes being ignored, especially by someone who's supposedly, the nicest person alive.

It was after a few weeks when he decided to do something. He never was one to wait, but he had to make sure she was, in fact, overlooking him. He had made an attempt to speak with her. Even going to the lengths of asking Neji where she'd be.

Apparently, Neji told her who he had spoken to, and she changed her plans around.

It was definitely a task when it came to finding her, but he did nonetheless.

There she was, asleep in the grass. Slowly, he made his move to address her. Unfortunately, she awoke, and was quick to get away.

She _was_ avoiding him.

He didn't bother with her the next few days. He was feeling low, and was beyond being cheered up. It was killing him inside. He wanted to know why she was doing this, but he couldn't even get near her.

Talking to her was unbelievably difficult, and every time he'd try, the situation just seemed to get worse.

Thankfully, she wasn't there for him to worry. She had disappeared on what he was told was a mission.

It was a week later when he saw her again. She was at the Kage tower doing paperwork. She had just finished when he walked in. An awkward moment it was.

He paused, standing there in the middle of the room, eyes glued to her back. She turned slightly to look at him. And it was the first time their eyes had met. Almost too much to handle, he was the one who looked away. He must have been red because his face was unbearably warm. He rolled the forms he was holding in his hands, noting his palms had begun to sweat. He couldn't even hear his name being called over the sound of his beating heart.

"Naruto," Someone called again.

It was then; he finally looked over, trying so hard to focus.

There she was, gaze just as intense as before. Her pretty face looked at him curiously. Still shy, she touched his shoulder, "Are you okay?"

Perfection. She not only spoke with clarity, but touched him.

He almost forgot to breathe, standing there like a dolt.

He never answered her, didn't even nod, and she began to ignore him once again.

He regretted never responding. He hated himself for it. He was just too stunned.

That was his excuse.

He began ignoring her as well. The whole situation was beginning to interfere with his life. So much so that he just had to block it out of his mind. And he did just that. Everything seemed normal after a string of missions and with a new plucky attitude nothing seemed to stop him.

Almost two months passed when he finally came face to face with her again. He was assigned an escorting mission with Shikamaru, Ten Ten, and _her_.

The three day mission had gone fairly smooth. Everyone had arrived safe and sound, and the Konoha ninjas were on their way again. Ten Ten had gone ahead, while Shikamaru had stayed behind. Now it was just them two. He looked over at her, and she was strolling along, eyes downcast.

It made him frustrated, angered even.

Grabbing her arm, he pulled her off the path.

"Naruto…!" she spoke, sounding surprised.

Whipping around he grabbed her by the arms.

He looked at her, eyes burrowing into her staggered being. He said nothing. He had so many questions, but none that he could get out.

She looked at him and her eyes filled with sorrow. So innocent she looked, staring at him as if she was presenting him empathy. Locked in a wicked game of staring, emotions played on each one of their faces.

Little time passed but the intensity of it all finally caught up to her. She turned away. She couldn't look at him.

His brows furrowed, and he squeezed her arms.

"Ah…" She squeaked, and he lessened his grip, letting her go. She rubbed her left arm and watched as he began to walk back to the path.

"Sorry…" He muttered, and she pulled him back, wrapping her fingers ever so lightly around his wrist. He turned abruptly and wanted to melt. They stood now, only inches apart. She let a breath go and he devoured it, drowning in her scent. Apples and vanilla. Abruptly, her hand came up to his chest, shakily working its way up. Her gaze followed her own hand. Finally she grazed his cheek with the back of one of her fingers.

Her eyes only met his for milliseconds before she took her hand away. Immediately she turned red.

"I'm sorry." She quickly said, and she ran.

"Hinata…"

If only he knew she was glancing back.

For the longest time she had liked him. From the precious age of twelve it escalated into something she almost couldn't describe.

It began with utmost praise. He was amazing, and she felt he were something of an idol. Later she grew to feel differently. The feeling continued, turning out to be something closer to fondness, to love.

Years passed like days, and she began to change subtly. She had said her change was because of him, but he was only the initiator.

She started with her team, and eventually became more outgoing with other comrades. She was still herself, shy and reserved, though there was a different air that surrounded her, something freer.

It was later when she noticed his glances. She was alarmed, and almost embarrassed to have such an intense gaze lie upon her. She wondered why he suddenly locked onto her like he did. Every time she'd happen to see him, she'd have to look away.

Her heart beat a mile a minute.

She remembered when they were young he'd always called her weird. "…A strange girl." He never understood the obvious signs. Almost infamous within themselves, her constant stutter, cherry cheeks and fainting spells had to be avoided at all costs. Never did she want to be thought of as "strange" or "weird" again, thus the avoidance of him.

He was the evident cause of it all. If only he could see that! At times she wondered how they would ever be in a relationship with all of her conditions. Would it be impossible for her?

She didn't like to think about it.

It was after she began ignoring his gazes as well.

...

He tried one too many times, she noticed. It was beginning to become a rigorous task getting him out of her view. At times she barely noticed he was there until he showed up next to her. Her heart would drop, tumbling down the sides of her stomach. Somehow she managed to squeeze herself out of those situations, but it was almost as if he were always there.

It wasn't like she was against coincidence, but coincidence shouldn't have happened so often. Or at least it felt like it happened every other day. She wouldn't mind so much if she were in the right mindset, but she was never able to get herself there.

She only had seconds before she'd embarrass herself. Or at least that's what she thought.

What was most distressing was that he was being so kind. She hated that he was so splendid. He'd constantly wave at her, offer her a seat next to him if they were at the same restaurant; even do the simplest gesture of opening doors. And all she could do was appreciate his acts in silence.

She felt pathetic. If only she could communicate properly to him, like she could do so easily with others. She felt twelve again with him there. She felt awkward and uneasy. The mere thought of him that used to empower her was making her weak, tremble beneath his gaze.

One day, before leaving the compound, she happened to slip past her cousin. Before departing completely, he notified her of a visitor that came by.

"He wanted to know what you were doing...?" He said, his tone questioning. She only nodded, thanking him; she'd surly rearrange her day.

Doing so, she decided it'd be fine to take a quick rest. Time had flown by when she sensed someone grow near. Almost on edge, her Byakugan activated without warning. Too shocked with who she saw, she couldn't help but run.

How stupid she felt afterwards. It was then, when she realized he'd _have_ to know she was avoiding him.

...

As time continued on, she noticed how he mellowed. She knew he was upset, and tried her best to lighten up.

She left immediately afterwards, not having time to think about him any further. The next week, however had been different. Tsunade had called her up to the tower. She was to update her file and leave. Upon finishing, she heard the door open behind her.

She turned slightly and saw him there. She noticed he had a set of strange emotions dancing in his eyes. Knowing faintly how he was reacting to her, she began to muster up a deranged sense of courage. Seeing him struggle she began noting how he rolled the papers in his hands, his knuckles turning white in the process.

She placed her papers on the desk and turned towards him.

She called him once.

Twice

He noticed then. Intentionally she placed her hand on his shoulder, "Are you okay?" she asked, and she amazed herself. It was pure sincerity.

Her hand slipped from his shoulder when he looked away. She was hurt then, and thought it was payback for what she'd been doing to him. She only accepted it. There was nothing else she could do.

She never saw him after that. She assumed her role at the compound, practically in hiding.

Tsunade must have noticed and asked her to show her face, "I'll need you on this mission." She convinced.

She hadn't even reacted when hearing who she were to be with. When she saw him, she felt only to address him as a teammate, nothing more, nothing less. But she still couldn't help but notice the look of anger he had etched into his features. It made her heart squeeze seeing him so unsettled, knowing she had been the cause.

The mission days seemed to drag on. She was losing her willpower to stay calm. And the fact that her other two teammates wanted to go separate paths just made it all the more difficult. Now strolling alongside him, she almost couldn't breathe.

She felt like a ticking time bomb. Any sudden movements from his direction could kill her.

Almost

It happened too fast for her. Before she knew it, she was being dragged away from the path.

"Naruto…!" She voiced.

She flew to him suddenly, gripped tightly, her arms began to bruise. Looking at him like this, she felt her insides tear apart. He looked so anxious, so lost, and so very confused. She wanted to fix this.

Every second he looked at her his grip tightened. She made a slight sound at this and he quickly retracted, as if realizing the situation. She rubbed her arm, feeling the slight tingle beneath the fabric of her sweater.

She looked at him again, and as he walked away he uttered a brief apology.

Before he got too far, she grabbed at him. If she didn't do something now, she'd never do anything at all.

She stepped into him. So close physically it made her head spin. It was like getting to your feet too quick.

With her right hand still linked to his wrist she found her other feel the firmness of his chest. She watched in amazement, and intense curiosity as her hand moved it's way up to his collar bone, to the slight curve of his neck, and finally to touch the soft skin of his beautiful face. She breathed suddenly, looking into his eyes, hoping to see in him, what she feels herself.

Though, gradual fear caught up with her and she wanted to run again.

"I'm sorry." She said, her stutter almost slipping into place.

As she flew away, she felt her cheeks burn hot.

If only she were normal.

* * *

My first oneshot! It may not be that great, but whatever. ALSO, this is my first Naruto-Hinata!

**Review!**


End file.
